The Wolfblood Experiment
by TheNextDahl
Summary: Shannon steals Maddy's blood from her blood test and drinks it in attempt to become a Wolfblood and change the world...
1. Prolouge

Tom's phone glowed in the darkness.  
"Hello?" He said, tired.  
"Tom! I'm going to do it!" She yelled.  
"Shannon, no!" He shouted.  
"I have to! If this works, I could change the world!" She insisted.  
"Shan, it could kill you!" Tom shouted, concerned  
"I'm doing this, I'm going to be like her, I'm going to be a Wolfblood too!" Shannon announced.  
"Shannon NO!" But it was too late, he heard the howl.


	2. The Blood Thief

4 HOURS EARLIER…

Tom's phone rang.

"Shannon?" He asked.

"Tom, I need to tell you something." She demanded. "I need to confess. Do you remember when Maddy and Rhydian had their blood tested?" She asked, speaking quickly.

"Yes, slow down, speak properly!"

She breathed a deep breath.

"Right, okay. I took their blood, and I've been experimenting with it for months." She confessed.

"What? What for?" He panicked.

"I'm going to change myself, okay Tom, I've modified it slightly, and I'm going to drink it tonight, to become of Wolfblood, I have to be like them." She breathed deeply.

"What? Shannon, why?" He asked, panicking.

"I'm going to change the world, Tom. I shall be the first of millions." Her voice seemed to go deeper.

Tom rushed downstairs.

"Mum, when's the next full moon?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Tonight, why?" She lowered her eyebrows as if in confusion.

"I'm just really interested in the moon, and night, and stars all of a sudden." He lied.

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"Can I go and see it?" He wondered.

"Well yes of course, it's due soon so you must be quick." She said.

"Okay, I'll go now." He smiled. He left the house.

Half an hour later, he was knocking frantically at Maddy's door.

"Maddy! Maddy!" He yelled. But it was no use. It was full moon day, they were in the cellar. And he was alone to stop Shannon. Another half an hour later, he was knocking at Shannon's door.

"Shannon stop! Maddy said if you do it it'll kill you!" He lied.

Shannon opened the door.

"You're lucky my parents are out!" She shouted. Tom shoved past her and walked in.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"It's in my room. What do you mean it'd kill me?" Shannon was almost frantic.

"She said it's poison to humans." He bit his lip as he lied over and over.

"Okay, but please go home now, let me dispose of it."

"Alright."

He left the house and Shannon locked the door behind him.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you? It's full moon day, Maddy's in the cellar!"

He heard footsteps on the stairs.

Tom's phone glowed in the darkness.

"Hello?" He said, tired.

"Tom! I'm going to do it!" She yelled.

"Shannon, no!" He shouted.

"I have to! If this works, I could change the world!" She insisted.

"Shan, it could kill you!" Tom shouted, concerned

"I'm doing this, I'm going to be like her, I'm going to be a Wolfblood too!" Shannon announced.

"Shannon NO!" But it was too late, he heard the howl.


	3. The Chase Begins

Maddy and her parents sat in the cellar, awaiting their transformation. They heard the howl.  
"Oh my god." Maddy leapt up to her feet.  
"Who is it?" Her mum panicked.  
"Rhydian!" My dad growled.  
"No, he's gone, okay dad!" I assure him.  
"SHANNON NO!" They heard Tom shout.  
"Oh my god! I'm getting out!" Maddy began to open the gate and free herself.  
"Are you mad?" Her mother clutched her arm. "You'll transform!"  
"No, I never noticed!" She shouted sarcastically. "Look, something's up with Shannon, she could be being attacked!" She broke free from her mother's grip and began to run. Her parents followed, their eyes beginning to glow.

Maddy reached the centre of the forest.  
"SHANNON? TOM?" She followed the scent of the wolf.  
She ran for moments until she bumped into a figure and she was sent flying. She hit a tree, but rebounded to my feet in a matter of seconds. She stood over her enemy.  
"TOM! Tom, what's happening?" She panicked. Tom leapt to his feet.  
"Shannon! She stole your blood, from the blood test, she's been experimenting on it, now she's drunk it and turned into a Wolfblood!" He finally took a breath.  
"What? Is she insane?" Maddy was terrified.  
"What's gonna happen to her?" He asked frantically.  
"I don't know, but we have to find her and stop her!" Maddy began to run.

Maddy ran and ran. The howls and growls got louder. She stopped in her tracks. She placed her fingers to her temples. She begun her Eolas. She felt the earth beneath her feet and the sky above her. She could see everything. She could hear everything. She was nature. She could see Shannon, as a wolf. Only she didn't look like a normal Wolfblood's wolf form. She was distorted, huge veins pumping from her. Her eyes were a blood-red. She snarled and began to run. Maddy began to follow her. She went deeper and deeper into the forest, getting closer and closer to Shannon.

"MADDY!" Her mother caught up with her.  
"Mum, the wolf, the wolf is Shannon, she took my blood and experimented with it, she's drunk it and she's a Wolfblood!" She explained.  
"Oh my goodness NO!" He mother began to cry.  
"Mum, what is it, what's going to happen?" She too sobbed.  
"Her body's immune system will attack the antigens on the Wolfblood genes, and the Wolfblood genes will fight back. Her body will be at war, but her body won't be able to take it. Her blood will turn to fire, she'll die!"


	4. Race Against Time

"I need to use my Eolas, I must find her!" Maddy demanded.

"No, I can smell her, she's close! We need to get her! She needs medical attention!" Her mother panicked.

Maddy's father arrived on the scene.

"Dad! Go and find Tom! Tell him to go home, make sure he's okay!" Maddy demanded.

"I can't, I'm changing!" Her dad replied before dropping to all fours, growling and clawing at the ground. He leapt up in his wolf form and pounced off.

"Mum, how long have we got left before she dies?" Maddy asked, highly distressed. She was on the brink of transforming.

"She's got 24 hours so say if she drunk it at four, she's got till four tomorrow!" She explained.

"I don't know when she took it!" Maddy argued.

"Well we better get to her fast before we-" But she said no more. She and Maddy both transformed and began to hunt.

They awoke at 10 am. Maddy sat up.

"Shannon!" She shouted.

Shannon lay passed out in the dirt.

"MUM! DAD! WAKE UP!" She screamed. They awoke almost instantly.

"We need to get Shannon to hospital you idiots!" She shouted.

Maddy's father stood over Shannon's unconscious body.

"It looks like we only have an hour or so!" He scooped her up and ran as fast as he could.

"Follow us in a bit!" He shouted as he darted away, as fast as a cheetah.

"If she dies, it's my fault mum! It's all my fault! I should've just told her what I was!" Maddy began to cry.

"Look Maddy, she'll be fine, okay, I promise!" Her mum reassured her with a hug.

After telling Shannon's parents she had a bad reaction to a herbal drink at their house, Maddy, her mother and Shannon's mother arrived at the hospital, where Shannon lay in her coma. Maddy looked at the clock.

10:58.

If Shannon didn't awake in the next two minutes, she was dead. Maddy bit her lip. She stared at the heart monitor. All was well. For now.

10:59.

A single tear streamed down Maddy's mothers face. She knew what would happen if she didn't awake in the next 49 seconds. Her father's fists were clenched. He was terrified that Shannon wouldn't awake in the next 39 seconds. Suddenly, time began to fly by as Maddy closed her eyes and waited.

29 seconds.

.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

11am.


	5. Happy Ever After?

Shannon's eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You drank some herbal tea at ours, you had a bad reaction." Maddy lied.

"Oh." Shannon replied.

"Oh Shannon darling!" Her mother sobbed. "Oh, I'll go and get you a cup of tea, hey!"

"Yeah thanks mum." Shannon said.

Shannon's mother left the room.

"I know what happened." Shannon groaned.

"YOU IDIOT!" Maddy shouted. "You could've died! If you hadn't have woken up in that precious second, you'd be dead! Your blood would've been turned to fire!" Maddy's veins begun to blacken.

"Maddy, stop!" Her mother said, covering her hands.

"Why did you even do it, Shannon?" Maddy shouted.

"I'm sorry Maddy. I just wanted to be like you. You can say you are like me, but realistically you're not, we're not even the same species!" Shannon started to cry. "And I thought that if it worked I could change the world. I wouldn't have to be the village idiot any more!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh god Shannon I'm so sorry!" Maddy cried. She hugged Shannon just as her mother walked back into the room.

"Ooh, I see we're all happy then!" She giggled. She gave everyone a cup of tea and they stayed in hospital with Shannon until she was discharged 2 hours later.

Maddy and her parents were in the car going home. Maddy smiled at her mother through the wing mirror. Her mother smiled back. Her father looked at her mother and smiled to. Everyone was happy.


End file.
